Grinchexvengador Uchiha VS Muérdago
by 0o.Nathaliao0
Summary: Ustedes saben que puede pasar cuando hay muérdago...y para fiestas Navideñas les dejo este One-shot...bueno con lo otro si quieren saber que psa entren y lean SasuSaku... y mucha risa


Por dios, si es que existe, y para los que creen lo siento si se sienten insultados, pero que frío hacia en Konoha en aquellas épocas que considero son de lo mejor…demás la aldea está en su mejor año, no hubo ataques de ningún Ninja perverso, nuestras alianzas crecieron, las cosechas de este año nos permitieron exportar, nuestra gente se ha vuelto numerosa, hemos crecido en muchos en los aspectos de medicina.

Tsunade – ova-Chan a mandado Ninjas de Konoha hacia diferentes aldeas de el País del fuego…todos especialistas en medicina , a enseñar diferentes jutsus médicos.

Y al final de todo esto sólo me queda lo más ansiado por mi…es algo que puedo sentirlo con los ojos cerrados…con sólo respirarlo…con…con…con

**Inner: Oh dilo que una es vez**

_Hay deja que le ponga suspenso quieres…_

En que estaba, a sí la : "Navidad" , es lo más hermoso visto en toda mi vida … es hermosa, ¿ya dije eso? , es simplemente genial, yo…yo podría decir incluso que la amo es la mejor de todas las festividades que existan en el mundo.

**Inner: Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y por que negarlo, es simple y sencillamente genial…**

Pero yo digo no…a quien no le gustaría…( A mí XD) es una época donde reina la paz y el amor, además si vieran todos los decorativos que hay en la aldea es lindo hermoso es como vivir en un paraíso , todo para mi, quien no se resistiría a los dulces navideño: como las galletas, los ricos mantecados , los pastelitos de boniato y almendra, mazapanes ,entre otros más, hay como que se me olvido el…

**Inner: ya cállate que me dio hambre y juro que puedo romper cualquier cosa así me crean loca.**

_Ok espera ya __término _

A ver, tenemos también los lindos regalos que son entregados con amor, cariño, sentimiento y un sin fín de emociones más, que me tomaría demasiado tiempo describir pero aún así si optaría por hacerlo…y es que para está fecha tan especial mi vocabulario se amplia tan sólo para describir lo maravilloso de la navidad para todas las personas de la aldea.

Pero lastima que todo eso no sea suficiente para convencer a una persona que es muy querida por mi , que se que a pesar de todo lo que yo le diga lo único que es capaz de responderme es un Hpm…es acaso una palabra debería buscarla en uno de los diccionarios de la real academia así tal vez encuentre su definición, pues yo sólo he llegado a interpretarlo…

Esa persona es apodado por mi como el: "_Grinch –ex vengador Uchiha "__** , **_en pocas palabras Sasuke-kun…

Al parecer, el odia con todo su ser la navidad , dice que es estúpida ( al fin alguien me entiende) , sólo por eso recibió una paliza por parte mía ^ ^.

Así que como ustedes saben ya se acerca navidad, por lo que está encerrado en los barrios Uchiha donde actualmente vive, ya que si sale las fans lo acosarás con regalos navideños los cuales hará trisas sólo con una mirada.

Mientras yo estaba , oh espera un segundo donde estoy, rayos eso me pasa por hablar sola , ahora mi paradero es un oscuro callejón y todo es por tu culpa Inner…

**Inner: Mi culpa, quien es la que se mata hablando sola…**

_Es sólo por que no hay nadie más…_

**Inner: que hay de la cerda…**

_Está de misión…_

**Inner: es cierto , si te sirve de cons****uelo, me tienes a mí…que soy tu.**

_Si…y lamento haber recomendado a la cerda para la misión…pero ya que__, a demás llega hoy en la noche…y faltan sólo horas para navidad…_

**Inner: si …si ****déjate quejarte de lo malo que es tenerme y encuentra una salida si quieres tener navidad además acuérdate que quedaste con Naruto en el café a las 6:00 P.m. y falta poco.**

_Claro como tu no llevas lo pesado así cualquiera habla…pero que es eso…o no__ ahora si me perdí…pero como llegue aquí…_

-Hola cariño acaso te perdiste…

-No sólo estoy algo apurada y me despiste de donde voy…

-Te acompaño preciosa…

-Es muy caballeroso pero no…

-Vamos te divertirás.

-Creo que su significado de diversión no es el mismo que yo compartiría.

-Oh pero por…

-Te dijo que no iría , acaso no te enseñaron a respetar las decisiones de una dama.

-Sasuke…

-Conoces al Uchiha…eh disculpe la entrometida situación con su novia Uchiha ya nos retiramos-así los que parecían bandidos salieron huyendo por Grinch- ex vengador Uchiha.

-Oh mi héroe –dije con sarcasmo- ahora se supone que tengo que lanzarme hacia tus brazos…-cuando recalque-…¿novia?

**Inner: eso sería lo más inteligente que puedes hace…****-espera es enserio…dijo novia**

_Claro que no lo haré, era broma… y tu cállate es mi asunto _

-Si quieres , pero no babees mi cafarena es nueva...-me miro-…pero no creas que eres mi novia.

-Cuanto quisieras.

-Bueno me voy…

-Ah…no quieres un café…

-Acaso Sakura Haruno se me insinúa- se acerco a mi rostro .

-No sólo te invitaba…

-No…tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Oo…-se alejo con una de sus arrogantes sonrisas- claro Grinch – ex vengador Uchiha…

A lo lejos llegue a escuchar algo como "_que original…si será molesta"_, con eso me sentí satisfecha, pero..que hora era…miré mi reloj y eran 6:30 p.m. …tenía algo que hacer…bueno creo que al parecer no era nada…

_**Mientras en una cafetería **_

Se encontraba el Kitsune con cara de pocos amigos pues había estado esperando a su amiga en el lugar donde habían acordado horas antes…

Además el mesero ya lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos así que decidió ordenar algo.

-Hey mesero pásame la carta…

-Aquí tiene joven…

-Oo Pero que… como es posible acaso no tiene "Ramen" que clase de cafetería es está…quien es el chef

Hace ya más de 15 min. Que ya había llegado a su casa, y nos referimos con su casa, porque hace tiempo que había decidido vivir sola, aunque su padre no lo había querido así, por su parte la madre de Sakura no se opuso , pues sabía que su hija ya era una mujer…

Además su casa no estaba nada mal…tenía 2 pisos, en el primer piso se encontraba la sal, el comedor y la cocina…mientras en el segundo en si eran cuartos , el primero era el cuarto de huéspedes, enfrente de el estaba el baño, al lado el cuarto de lavandería , frete a el había un pequeño estudio y la última puerta era el cuarto de Sakura.( sorry si los mareo).Tamnién constaba de un jardín en la parte posterior que salía a la ciudad…

Estaba cansada…todo el día desde que se levanto había estado haciendo las compras navideñas… también se la paso decorando y vaya que quedo DI-VI-NO…

Decidió darse un baño, aunque por más frío que tuviera no quería sentirse sucia, odiaba la idea…así que subió a su habitación y se desvistió, fue al baño, temperamento el agua, o pero se olvido de algo…normalmente para estás fechas era muy llamada para diferentes cosas , así que salió del baño, trajo su celular, lo puso en un lugar donde no le cayera agua y se dispuso a entrar, fue lo más relajante del mundo…

Hasta que… ¡Adiós a la paz!

Seco sus manos y agarro el teléfono que aún sonaba desesperadamente, atendió

-Haruno al habla…que desea

**-Sakura-chan –**Ugh ya sabía quién era y la razón de tristeza y enojo a la vez-**como pudiste …SE PUEDE SABER COMO ES QUE TE OLVIDASTE…**

-Naruto…hola ^ ^…eh yo…esto…no me olvide de ti… es sólo que…

FLASHBAKS:

Bueno como sabrán el lío en que se metió , Sasuke y otras cosas más y en si …se olvido de Naruto ^ ^.

Inner:…

FIN DEL FLASHBAKS

-Ehhhh Sasuke…-Y aquí viene el escandalo.

**-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…TE OLVIDASTE DE MI POR EL TEME…ESTO ES HORRIBLE…NO PUEDE SER…POR QUE SAKURA-CHAN….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ESE TEME ME LAS PAGA…SI SEÑOR HARÉ QUE ME PAGUE EL RAMEN………**

Así que para no escuchar más le cortó…

Luego de la ducha , se vistió , bajó a hacer los regalos de sus amigos…el de Kakashi sensei, el de Naruto …el de Sasuke…claro está de Ino puerca…sabía que ellos vendrían…

No se demoró mucho…comenzo hacer el pavo…ya eran las 8 después de todo…bueno decidió sazonarlo primero y así lo hizo.

Luego , lo introdujo al horno…lo puso en un término medio, siguió su labor con la ensalada…decidió hacer algo simple…un poco de lechuga, tomate por supuesto…, zanahoria rayada , un poco de veterana, palta y también hizo vinagreta…La adorno con todo eso y la puso en una fuente no muy grande…´

Tapó la ensalada por si algo la estropeaba, para finalizar se le ocurrió hacer galletas…hizo de diferentes moldes…en forma de estrellas, corazones, lunas, lazos , bastones…entre otros…

Pero había un minúsculo detalle…a Sasuke no le gustaban las cosas dulces…Oo diablos… se pusó a pensar…y como si una estrella fugaz pasara por el cielo, tenía una idea.

-Ya se…le haré café a la Irlandés…le gusta el café ¿no?...pero creo que pondré sólo 3 cucharadas…

Con mucho cariño se dispuso a preparar el manjar…pero de pronto sonó un pequeño reloj el cual le indicaba que el pavo estaba listo…

Dejo un momento su actual labor , sacó el pavo y apago el horno, volvió a poner el pavo en su lugar para que no enfrié …

Se concentró una vez más en el manjar de Sasuke…estuvo tan distraída que cuando miro el reloj…se asusto ya eran 10:30 p.m. debía apurarse ya que iba por la mitad de preparación del postre…

Al cabo de 15 minutos término, pero estaba llena de harina…opto por darse un baño y así lo hizo…pero está vez se puso una blusa más formal , un pantalón azul y tacones…

Y miró el detalle más grande…aún no había hecho nada en la mesa…así que entro a la cocina , pero cuando salió llevaba en las manos cirios, un mantel, platos, copas, cubiertos, servilletas, las empanadas y otras cosas para la decoración …(como puede hacer eso Oo, Inner: 2palabras" espíritu navideño")

Debieron verla parecía un torbellino decorativo…la mesa estaba lista en menos de lo que canta un gallo…miró el reloj…11:15 , pero dio un brinco cuando escucho la puerta…su sonrisa se hizo presente…Abrió la puerta.

-Naruto, Kakashi sensei…hola…

-Hola Sakura…

-Que tal Sakura-chan… ^ ^

-Pero no se queden allí pasen…

-Si…-Una vez todos en la estancia Naruto y Kakashi tomaron asiento…

-Sakura aún no llega Sasuke…

-No aún no

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan ya vendrá…-Sóno el timbre…

-Oh tal vez sea el…yo voy…

-Claro Naruto…

Desde la puerta se escucho un bullicio…

-Teme…

-Oh ya sáltame Usuratonkachi…

-Y yo que pensé que no venías …¿Por qué viniste?

-Oo y a ti que…

-Hola Sasuke…

-Haii…Uchiha…

-Que tienes miedo de decir mi nombre Haruno?

-No sólo quería ver que se siente ^ ^

-Oo…

-Bueno , bueno , bueno y que hay de cenar…

Y eso me imagino que sabrán…es un puñetazo para Naruto…

-QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON MODALES NARUTO…

-Si dobe estamos todos aquí y sólo hablas de comida…

-Hay estos niños…

-….(en algún lugar de la tierra)

-Bueno creo que me mejor me ayudan con la cena…

Así todos ecepto Naruto se dirigieron allá, recuerden que Naruto sigue aturdido o inconsciente, Sasuke llevo el pavo…Kakashi las galletas y pues Sakura supervisaba…hasta que Naruto se levanto y Una vez más hizo un alboroto…

-Ah…

Inner: es que nunca se cansa

-Naruto te dejaré algo muy importante…es lo más más más importante…

Le brillaron los ojitos…-Uhhhhhh que que Es? –Naruto observo como Sakura sacaba de uno de los estantes algo…lo escondía, se paró en frente de él y se lo mostró…-Que es?

-Es Jesús…es mi familia era costumbre ponerlo en su pesebre cuando eran las doce…

Bastó con decir eso para que Naruto se fuera con el pequeño adorno…

-Genial el dobe ya no molestará…

-Sip ya no lo hará…¿qué hora es?

-Son las 11 :50 con 10 minutos exactos para las 12…

-Y que hacemos entonces-dijo Sasuke.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Sakura.

-A ver pequeña de que se trata…

-Bueno yo les tengo obsequios que e parece si se los doy pero cuando sean las 12 todos lo abren al mismo tiempo…

-Está bien…tráelos…

Sakura subió corriendo y bajó con 3 regalos…Uno de color azul marino con un listón plateado, el siguiente era Grin con un listón negro y el último era naranja con un listón azul…

-Aquí tienen…

-Hey Naruto ven un segundo…

Al poco tiempo apareció el Uzumaki…al ver el regalo se emociono…

-Gracias Sakura-chan…

-De nada…

-A ver…presten aten…5…4…3…2…1…

Silencio pero luego se escucho en toda Konoha

"FELIZ NAVIDAD"

-Que exagerados-dijo Sasuke…

-Bueno habránlos…

El primero fue Kakashi que al ver su regalo casi muere de la impresión, era…era…

-No puedo creerlo es una edición no…publicada con imágenes no aptas para menores de 18 de Icha Icha Paradisíaco.

-¿cómo?

-Bueno sólo fue decirle a Tsunade que sobornará a Jiraiya

Luego fue Sasuke quien al principio no entendió…

-Hay…es un muñeco y se parece a mi – dijo Naruto…

-Y para que me sirve esto, para acordarme de lo torpe que es Naruto .

-No es un muñeco budu…pruébalo…

Sasuke agarro la gran aguja y pincho el trasero del muñeco

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhh-Grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo vez…

-^ ^ Juró nunca olvidarme de esto.

-Pero que fue eso ToT…

Al final un Naruto adolorido abrió su regalo…el cual contenía un…

-¿Libro?-Gracias por quitar el suspenso

-Para que…jajajjajja…si el dobe es un analfabeto…jajjjajajaj…

-Es un recetario que contiene mil formas de preparar Ramen…y también hay un pequeño pase de comida gratis para un año y comer todo lo que puedas sin pagar…aunque no quiero dejar en la Bancarrota a alguien pero ya que…

- ^ ^ gracias Sakura-chan…

-Si pequeña te luciste….pero que hacemos acá no podemos desperdiciar la comida de Sakura…

Así todos tomaron asiento y dispusieron a comer…no cruzaron palabra alguna hasta el postre…

-Qhjue Rjkjkicjk jh Gjkasklññeuask-dijo Naruto

Traducción : " que ricas las galletas"

-Naruto no hables con la boca llena…están deliciosas pequeña.

-Lo que digan…

-Hay Sasuke no creas me olvide de ti…

Sakura trajo una pirex con su manjar…

-Aquuí tienes…

-Sabes que no me gustan los dulces…

Sakura un poco molesta agarro una cuchara , cogio un poco de el manjar y se lo metió a la fuerza en la boca…

-hkmgfklgfdlm,f,fglfgf, kdf-hablo o trató de hablar Sasuke.

Traducción: " pero que diablos te pasa", una vez que probo , saboreo y un montón de sinonimos más dijo…-Essss está…

-Rico lo se era para ti, lo hice con mucho cuidado…

-Ehhhh…

-Lo que quiere decir el teme es gracias…

Aguja en cuerpo de muñeco =

--Naruto gritó.

Después de eso Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron a pelear , mientras Kakashi y Sakura se pusieron a recoger la mesa…luego Kakashi le dedico toda su atención a su Icha Icha , Naurto pidió la cocina diciendo que tenía hambre y que quería hacer ramen…Sakura salió a tomar aire…sin que se diera cuenta Sasuke la siguió…

-Ah…

-Buuuuuuu…

-AAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Tiró un manotazo al aire…pero por el manotazo calló un muerdago en la cabeza de ella

-Auch pero que te pas…ja jjajaj pareces arból de navida tienes muérdago en la boca cabeza y cabello…

-Jjjajajjasjj que gracioso…

Se quitó todos muerdagos pero luego sintió a Sasuke acercándose…la miraba se acerco más le quito el muérdago de su cabello se acerco y la besó…pero no duró mucho

-Tenía razón… el muerdago es especial

-No digas tonterías…porque sino…juró no te dejaré respirar…

-Claro que no son tont…

CATABUN……………

-Oh oh es Naruto…

Los 2 corrieron a la cocina y la encontraron digamos no en buenas condiciones…

-Hay dobe juró iré a tu funeral…

-Narutoooooooooooooooo eres hombre muerto…

-

FIN

Bueno espero les alla gustado y me dejen comentarios , porque sino yo ponerme triste

Kiaaaaaaaa me anime a hacer este pequeño, bueno no es pequeño pero ya que, one-shot antes de fiestas navideñas, pues porque sino estaría muy ocupada, aparte sólo es un pequeño presente de mi parte, a pesar de que no deguste la navidad

Okey su pequeña Grinch les desea : "Feliz Navidad"


End file.
